


A Vision of Sugar Plums with Elizabeth Montgomery

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Christmas Specials [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: On an island of pure pleasure, 60's icon Elizabeth Montgomery visits to give one of her fans a very merry Christmas.
Relationships: Sovereign/Elizabeth Montgomery
Series: The Talebearer Christmas Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073006





	A Vision of Sugar Plums with Elizabeth Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the wonderful people here at ao3, all the story writers and the staff as well. Thank you to all my patrons who have supported me this year and allowed all the wonderful tales you have read to exist. 2020 has sucked for most, but I hope 2021 may be better for you all. In the meantime, stay safe and try to find joy. And as Iago said to Rodrigo, "Happiness to your sheets!"

In the days when the world was young, there was a simple nobleman, a devotee of the pleasure goddess, Hedone, named Hephaestus the Younger. At his side stood a boy from the shores of North Africa, tall and fair of skin, with a name lost to history. These two the goddess sent to the sparse and arcane Realms Beyond, there to find an ancient and storied treasure: the Star of Morning. In the hands of a goddess, it could shape reality itself. Two years later, the questers managed to return victorious. 

Hedone richly rewarded her servants with an island hidden from the prying eyes of the world. There they could summon, for a fortnight, any of the world’s most beautiful and famous women from any period in time. There they could enjoy them in any manner they liked. Hephaestus lived a long and lust-filled life before he was taken to a place of eternal bliss. But his servant? He the goddess gave eternal life, kissing his forehead and naming him Sovereign. He had dwelt on Pleasure Island ever since, enjoying the world’s women and doing Hedone’s will.

It is now Christmas Eve in the year 2020. Pleasant breezes blow over the sun-kissed island. A rich, springy, carpet of emerald grass stretches from the beautiful, brown, earth of the landing strip to the ornate, white bungalows, trimmed with gold. There are guests on Pleasure Island, as there often are, gaily sipping champagne in the arms of incredibly beautiful women. There are elegant strings of icicle lights everywhere and baubles of crimson, emerald, and gold. A fine pine tree grows in the center of the isle, six stories tall and clothed in opulent glory. After the year these people have had, the peace of Hedone’s gift is truly a blessing. 

In the largest bungalow of all, on a bed fit for a king, sat the Sovereign, who appeared to be nineteen, though he was far older. He wore a long, cream, robe, trimmed in gold, supple, leather sandals, and a crown of golden laurels. Beside him, in a stunning, long, black, dress, her blonde hair shining beautifully in the light, sat Elizabeth Montgomery, flashing a small, coy, smile.

“Come a little closer, and I’ll make sure you have yourself a merry little Christmas.” she opened, snickering. 

“I see you’re trying to get on the naughty list this year,” the Sovereign replied with a sly smirk, and slid closer.

“You got a problem with that?”Elizabeth returned, gently slipping off his robe. 

She ran a seductive finger down his toned, muscular, chest. The Sovereign shivered at the static sensation as her finger lightly brushed his flesh. When she reached his ten inch cock, already rock hard and leaking precum, she caressed it and eagerly kissed the tip.

“Delicious,” she sighed, smacking her lips and squeezing his ass. 

“Naughty little slut,” the Sovereign moaned lustily. “Stroke that cock for me, Elizabeth. Get it nice and hard. Shit, that feels good! Now rub the underside of my cockhead. Fuck! Just like that!”

“You’re really sensitive right there, aren’t you?” Elizabeth giggled softly. “What if I jerk the tip just like this?” She spat on her hand and pumped the skin of his cock over the bellend, sending waves of deep carnal pleasure racing through his loins. “I feel you swelling in my hand. And all that warm, thick, precum, too. Moan for me,” she ordered gently, kissing one of his nipples. “Tell me how much you love what I’m doing to you.”

“Oh, God,” the ancient guardian gasped, as every pore in his body began to radiate passionate heat. “You’re being a little tease, that’s what you’re doing to me. But fuck if you aren’t making me happy. Rub the head with your thumb,” he panted. “This shit feels so good!"

“Ask and you shall receive,” Elizabeth said as she complied. It is Christmas after all.” 

She gripped his cock and swirled her thumb around the precum-slick head, relishing the Sovereign’s blissful spasms. Bending her head, she sucked each of his nipples as her glorious hair cascaded over his shoulders. Her free hand slipped down and seized a handful of ass. A soft, breathy moan escaped her lips as it moved toward the Sovereign’s asscrack. The second her fingertips touched the crack, however, he stiffened noticeably.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she chided sweetly, kissing his cheek. “You have to trust me if you want to feel good. I promise you’ll love every second of it, and God, the thought’s making me so damn wet. Give me your asshole,” she whispered huskily, nibbling on his ear, sending shocks of bliss surging through the Sovereign's body.

She waited, and when her companion nodded quietly, she couldn’t suppress a soft squeal of joy. She sucked her finger deeply, thoroughly coating it in spit, and slipped it into his asshole slowly. He was stiff at first, but then he started to moan, and at Elizabeth’s encouragement, the Sovereign rolled into the doggy position.

“That’s a good boy,” she whispered in his ear, swatting his ass as she fingerfucked his hole. 

Elizabeth felt the blood rush to her nipples, stiffening them beneath her bra. She gasped each time they grazed the fabric, barely able to wait to set them free. She was sorely tempted to abandon her plan entirely, especially since she knew how well the Sovereign could use his lips. But she restrained herself, because she knew how much he adored her, more than all the women he’d ever known, and she cherished the joys of giving him pleasure.

“God, you were right,” the Sovereign groaned lewdly, humping back on her fingers as she pumped into him ardently. “Your finger feels so good in your ass. Put another one in there,” he said, breathing heavily.

“Say ‘please’,” Elizabeth replied with a little snicker, swatting his ass again and kneading the flesh. Her other hand slipped down to the base of his cock, and she began to pump it with wild abandon. 

“Please put another finger in my ass, Elizabeth,” the Sovereign pleaded huskily. 

She acceded at once, feeling her pussy walls undulate at the undisguised carnal desire in his voice. Elizabeth could feel his balls tightening beneath the base of her hand and hear his breathing begin to get heavier and faster. 

“Oh yes, my dear Sovereign, cum for me. Focus on my voice and the pleasure I am giving you. Those big, smooth, balls are bubbling over with the finest Christmas present you could ever give me. Let it all out for me. Jizz all over the bed. Show me all the cum you’ve made for your love. Oh!” she suddenly cried. “Oh, my God, it’s so much!”

“FUCK!” the Sovereign cried as he slathered his comforter in spurt after spurt of thick, creamy, white, cum. 

His body was alive with the heat of his orgasm and the sensations that devoured his nerves like a fuse on fire. Elizabeth smiled happily, and kissed him deeply, thrilling as their tongues writhed together, feeling each of them with bliss. After several minutes, the lovely celebrity broke the kiss and dived on the Sovereign's cum, slurping it down hungrily.

“God, you taste so damn good,” she mused, relishing his contented sigh. “Would you like to find out what I taste like?” she asked hopefully, as her pussy was fairly soaked. 

“Hell yes!” the Sovereign gasped, pulling himself into a sitting position. 

Reaching behind Elizabeth, he slowly unzipped her dress, sliding it down her supple, young, body. The Sovereign grinned as he unclasped her bra, taking one of her pert, pebble-hard, nipples into his mouth. She gasped out loud as he began sucking ardently, tweaking the sensitive bit of flesh with her tongue.

“Who’s teasing now?” she asked coyly, flushing with the heat of her desire. “You really are wonderful with those lips of yours. How many girls have you practiced with over the centuries?” Elizabeth queried, sounding a mite jealous. “If you’ve ever loved me at all, please don’t stop what you’re doing,” she added, running her fingers through his hair. The Sovereign went right on sucking, moving from one nipple to the other, licking and kissing Elizabeth’s tit meat till she was mewling obscenely. “My God! I can’t take anymore of this! I need to be fucked!” she cried. Gently, she took hold of the Sovereign’s hand. 

When he made no protest, she moved it between her slit slime-coated thighs and cried out in erotic bliss. The Sovereign started to caress her smooth, puffy, pussy. It was steaming and deluged with her fragrant juices. Elizabeth made no effort whatsoever to be quiet, purring and groaning like a pornstar in the grip of her pleasure. She moved it against her tender flesh still faster, panting with the effort, and humped his hand like a wanton whore. 

"Finger this sopping wet cunt for me!" she suddenly pleaded seductively. "Shit, my love, I really need you to ream my twat. Please?” she added, batting her sultry eyes in a way not even a guardian blessed by a goddess could resist. 

The way she talked was driving the Sovereign wild with undeniable lust, and he let Elizabeth guide his fingers into the depths of her swollen sex. The lithe celebrity could not contain herself as he pushed them in and out, groping and kneading her firm tits with his free hand. Elizabeth was making lewd grunting noises in mere moments, shaking under a fog of lust, and staining the comforters with copious amounts of cunt juice. When she’d planned this little escapade, she’d expected to enjoy it, but she hadn’t anticipated anything like this. She let out a yell as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and lust roared through her veins like a bullet train. 

She shook and shimmied through an amazing cum, squirting wildly as she collapsed on the bed. Her breasts rose and fell beautifully in the light of the sun as Elizabeth struggled to catch her breath and regain her regal composure. She observed the effect that had on her host’s cock with pride, but when he lowered his head between her thighs, she couldn’t help crying out in thanks to the goddess. 

“God, I love you,” she moaned breathily, as the Sovereign’s tongue caressed her turgid clit. "Suck those pussy lips! Fuck, nibble them for me! Get it nice and wet, my love! Tongue my slit nice and deep!” she ordered hornily. The guardian complied, drawing squeals of the purest pleasure from Elizabeth’s lips. 

She roughly groped her left tit, teasing the flesh with her nails. Then she squeezed the right one and twisted both of her nipples. All the time, the Sovereign drove his tongue in Elizabeth’s sopping slit, and that the woman was in a world of pain and pleasure. All of this was driving him wild, and within moments, Elizabeth knew neither of them could wait any longer.

“I have one last Christmas present for you,” she groaned, getting on all fours. With a sigh of great joy, the Sovereign slipped behind her. 

The Sovereign lined up his cock with her twat, sliding it into her with gentle force. Elizabeth was panting loudly now, sweating profusely, and struggling mightily to hump back on his dick. The Sovereign pinched her clit as he stretched her wet, quivering, walls. Her cunt gripped him like a vise as he plunged in and out of her with aplomb. They both cried out in pleasure as the Sovereign began to pick up speed, and the dull smack of flesh against flesh rang out in space. Soon the pair of them were radiant and covered in a sheen of sweat while screams of lust escaped Elizabeth’s throat. 

"God, I’m close." Elizabeth growled through clenched teeth. "Get that cock of yours deep in my wet hole. Fuck my pussy like a little slut!” Sweat poured off of the pair like a waterfall.

Suddenly, both Elizabeth and the Sovereign howled as blazing waves of pleasure tore through their bodies. The air was suddenly full of cunt juice, as was the bit of bed between Elizabeth’s legs. The ancient guardian blasted several thick spurts of cum up her cunt, before pulling out and kissing her deeply. For the next fifteen minutes, they made out together, basking in the heat of their bodies. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Elizabeth said at last. “I hope I’ve been all you’ve ever dreamed of.”

“God, yes! Elizabeth, you are absolutely perfect. But how did you get here? I didn’t summon you.”

“The goddess, Hedone, did, at the request of one of your guests: a blond, Australian, woman with sublime tits and an affinity for Kat McNamara. Lyonesse I think her name is. She tasked me with finding a way to get you to let me please you.”

“I ought to arrange for her to marry Kat,” he replied gratefully. “I hope I’ve made you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“More,” she replied earnestly. “I never want to leave,”

They snuggled then, and fell asleep in each other’s arms, only to wake hours later to the silver bells of Christmas.The island was gay with merriment and cheer, and much drinking and fucking was done by all. It was the merriest Christmas the land had even seen, and it was all append off by one hot lesbian wedding, And the goddess smiled down on Pleasure Island, as she always had, and always would.


End file.
